


if the heavens ever did speak

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: @nikkie you seeing this shit, Ass Play, Bible Quotes, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Talking, Vibrators, and you get a vibrator and you get a vibrator everybody gets a vibrator!!, brio plays the quiet game lol, oh yeah we back on that shit lol, title song: take me to church by hozier, we're talking about our feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: “Rio.” He turned back to Beth’s voice, the Virgen clasped in her hand. She silently looked at him, her booted feet shuffling on the hardwood floor.He sighed and tried to give her his usual carefree smirk, “We’ll be good darlin’. Takes time right?” He closed the door and waited until he heard Elizabeth grab her purse, heeled boots exiting the room and closing the door with soft click.***Welcome to bible study we're all children of Jesus! It took me more than a few days to get this together, not gonna lie ya girl was STRUGGLING!We got bible quotes we got feelings we got...other stuff I won't spoil cause you know I'm all about that soft Brio in love shit. Please enjoy let me know what ya'll think.





	if the heavens ever did speak

_ Then the LORD God said, "It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him a helper fit for him." Genesis 2:18 _

 

***

 

Beth pressed her face into the pillow, biting down on the gray cover, stifling a moan. Fingernails digging into it, threatening to tear the soft material that felt too over stimulating on her skin. 

 

She felt Rio’s hand slip across her belly, gliding to the valley between her swaying breasts lifting her slightly away from the pillow. His front pressing down on her back, his thrusts rocking her back and forth against his strong abdomen and chest. Lips to her ear, “I can’t hear you Elizabeth.” 

 

“I am afraid that when I come again my God will humble me before you, and I will be grieved over many who have sinned earlier and have not repented of the impurity, sexual sin and debauchery in which they have indulged. 2 Corinthians...mmmm...12:12.” The vibration pressed in her ass increased in strength and she cried out as she felt the sting of his hand.

 

“12:21 Elizabeth you already know that.” His rubbed his jaw against her neck, trailing open mouth kisses down her throat, he sucked her shoulder, “Keep going.” Rising from her back he set the vibration low again, keeping his thrusts at a slow torturous pace. Beth bit her lip, groaning. She was so close, if only he would thrust a bit harder, rub at her sensitive clit. But he hadn’t touched her there. He was determined to hear her penance before he gave her absolution.

 

She felt one hand trail down her back, to her ass slipping to stroke the toy that was presently driving her to madness. “One more and if you say it correctly I’ll reward you.”

 

“But among you there must not be even a hint of sexual immorality, or of any kind of impurity, or of greed, because these are improper for God’s holy people.” Beth squeezed around his cock, to keep him there, wanting him be driven by same craze he was inflicting on her. 

 

His hand moved across her back again this time to grip the back of her neck pushing her face into the pillow. She was panting as he bent over to whisper in her again, “Go on. Finish Elizabeth.”

 

“Ephesians 5:3. FIVE...THREE!” She cried out as his increased the vibrator’s strength, she pushed her face hard into the pillow, his hands now gripping her hips as he increased the strength of his thrusts.

 

“Two...one…” Beth sobbed as her orgasm licked through her like flame, the release piling on it self as she felt Rio’s fingers now stroking at her clit. She bit the pillow, as she felt it roll through her again, her wetness dripping down her inner thighs.

 

“Good girl, Christ your beautiful Elizabeth.” She felt him pull out and turned to see him jerk himself on her back, coming on her like a holy water blessing. The vibrator ceased and Beth allowed herself to slump on her front, trying to catch her breath. Her legs splayed she felt Rio’s fingers began to slowly tug and pull the toy out of her. She clenched her hole in relief as the toy was removed.

 

Rio stood and she watched his naked backside walk into the bathroom, water running and being turned off. She didn’t move as he returned, wet wash cloths in hand a dry towel draped over his shoulder. She pushed herself back on her knees as he sat next to her.

 

He wiped her back first with a cool towel, then using the warm wet towel he pressed it to her hole, the heat soothing the ache she knew she would feel the rest of the day. She wiggled against his hand and he smiled. Using the third towel to pat her dry, his thumb gliding down from her puckered how to her clit, she twitched.  _ Not that it would last very long _ .

 

He shook his head, “Not to much at first Elizabeth.” He removed the towel and she lowered herself back onto the bed. She propped the side of her face on her palm to observed him as he walked to put the dirty towels in his laundry basket, the four black band tattoos showcasing a few red marks from bites she had left on them. 

 

The man was delicious, she licked her lip as he turned back around. He folded his arms behind him, walking in that slow lazy cat way he preferred, the walk always telling her he’d rather exert his energy in other pursuits. Whether it was fighting or fucking, he moved like poetry. She rose back on her knees, facing him as he walked right up to her. His pinkie stroking her face and she pressed her face to it needily. Pushing her face forward she nipped at his pelvic bone, gliding her tongue upwards as she slowly rose, mouth trailing open mouth kisses on his pec as she swiped at his nipple, gliding upward to his neck to suck at his eagle. 

 

He stroked the back of her head, his hand massaging her neck as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, “Elizabeth.” She stopped and pulled away to look at him. One brow arched at her and she stifled a pout.  _ Not to much remember?  _ She moved away from him to slip naked beneath the bed covers.

 

She patted the empty spot next to her, “I promise to leave your virtue intact.”  Rio grinned down at the bratty response. Elizabeth really didn’t enjoy being told no, it was something they shared, but he also couldn’t have her worn out from sex when they still had business to handle.

 

They pulled close to each other, body heat radiating as they held hands, one of Beth’s hands stroking the center of his forehead, trying to rub away a worry mark that had settle there long before she ever came into his life. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing touch. She calmed him as much as she riled him up, he pulled her closer wrapping one arm low on her back. She continued to trace his face quietly with her fingertips as if trying to map out his every thought.

 

Fingers stroking down to his eagle tattoo, tracing the feathers the face of the bird as stubborn as the man who bore it. “Why an eagle? Why not something representing the gang or “Mom.” He grinned at the last suggestion before opening his eyes to meet her curious blue gaze.

 

“Eagles are a power linked to the divine, they soar higher than any other bird, completely unafraid as they glide on the strong winds other birds fear.  They have courage to fly into the unknown.” Beth’s hand glided over his shoulder down to the back of his arm to stroke the four black bands.

 

“And these?”

 

“Eighteen. I wanted to look tough.” He laughed as she pouted, “Not everything has to have a deeper meaning. Some things just are.” She nodded accepting his answer and hid her face against his neck.

 

_ Somethings just are _ . Such a simple answer from such a complicated man.

 

She moved to prop her chin on his arm to glance at the clock and sighed, “I have to go get the kids. It’s my turn.” She sat up and stood, wincing a bit but stretching to relieve the aches. Rio had managed to keep all of her clothes on one spot on the floor. She slipped the panties on and slid on the jeans she wore, carefully zipping. Rio propped himself against his bed watching her put her bra back on and slipping one of her favored flower print buttons back on.

 

He would of ripped the damn things buttons off if Beth hadn’t told she still needed to run errands. The mask of Beth Boland being put back on, button by button. At least she had substituted that worn in blazer with her red peacoat instead. 

 

“How are things with carman?” He moved one leg up, the sheet tenting around him, hands crossed at his abs. Beth turned to face him, finger combing her hair to smooth out the flyaways. 

 

“Slow. We talked to the kids about divorce. They took it well considering. Dean’s still at home for now.” She sat on his side to pull on her heeled boots. Rio worked his jaw a bit at the teeth of the zipper sliding. She grabbed the rosary he gifted her and slid it around neck, the Virgen settling on her bust. Rio reached over taking the Mother between his fingers, rubbing it as if trying to absorb some of her patient and understanding nature. 

 

Beth took his hand holding it close to her, ‘Rio…”

 

“I know, I know. Not everything is always so simple. Still sucks.” They were both quiet. Despite admitting their intense feelings, no one else knew. Not even Annie and Ruby. Sure they knew she and Rio “bumped uglies” as Annie liked to crudely put, but not to the extend how deep it was.

 

Beth was sure they’d notice, considering how more often Rio and Beth stood apart from them to discuss things privately while they had begun to develop a relaxed relationship with his boys. She was pretty sure she had heard Mr.Cisco and Ruby swapping lasagna recipes at one point. But other than Annie’s off color comments and Ruby’s winking questions on “how was the sex.” 

 

_ Very nice thank you _ , she had snarked more than once. They never asked how their relationship was progressing and Beth never offered to discuss it. It was an unspoken taboo, discussing her complicated feelings for “gangfriend.”

 

Rio and Beth had come to the agreement to keep things the way they were until she and Dean finalized their divorce and separated households. The kids would also need time to adjust to “mommy’s friend” being more than just her friend. All these things took time, time Beth worried they didn’t have enough of it.

 

“Demon’s gonna come around with your cut tonight. I have something I need to take care of.” Rio rubbed his face as he threw the sheet off and stood naked, he rolled his shoulders and went to enter the bathroom to shower.

 

“Rio.” He turned back to Beth’s voice, the Virgen clasped in her hand. She silently looked at him, her booted feet shuffling on the hardwood floor.

 

He sighed and tried to give her his usual carefree smirk, “We’ll be good darlin’. Takes time right?” He closed the door and waited until he heard Elizabeth grab her purse, heeled boots exiting the room and closing the door with soft click.

 

_ It really did suck. _

 

***

 

“Ok payday.” Beth pulled the brown leather carry on onto the kitchen table. The kids having long gone to bed and Dean phoning to say he was staying at his mothers for the night allowed the girls to break out their usual bottles of wine for trash tv night. Merlot for Beth and Ruby, Moscato for Annie. 

 

Stacking their money into three even piles Annie rubbed her hands happily and Ruby took a sip of wine. Ruby and Annie gave each other a raised look as the piles grew in front of them and Beth seemed more perplexed.

 

“Uh Bee we didn’t clear this much cash.” Ruby questioned.

 

“Yeah what’s up with the raise? Not that I mind, extra dollar in the piggy bank makes me a happy girl but…” Annie took a stack and fanned herself with it.

 

“But?” Beth waited for Annie to finish and Annie took a long drink. Ruby did the same. The only sound was the TV going in the background. 

 

“It’s not that.” Beth insisted, “We worked hard.” 

 

“No ones saying we didn’t work hard Beth.” Ruby reached over to give her a soothing rub. Beth took her glass and sipped.  _ He wouldn’t do that. She wasn’t his little woman.  _

 

“Give me the extra. I’ll return it.” Annie clutched the money to her chest.

 

“Annie.” Annie shook her head. “Annie. Now.” Annie turned to plead with Ruby and Ruby shook her head.

 

“Whatsgoingonwithgangfriend?” Annie blurted out instead. “I mean if it was just sex you’d take it the extra cut right? So what are you his crime wife or something?”

 

“Oh Jesus.” Ruby stood and grabbed an extra bottle from the fridge. “Let’s do it already. It’s been a long time coming.” 

 

“What has?” 

 

“Girl please you really think we didn’t notice your in love with Rio. Even his boys know. Why do you think we stand talking while the two of you googly eye each other. We’re not thick.” 

 

“I don’t think your thick.” Ruby planted her fists on her hips raising a brow. 

 

Beth sat quietly tugging at the rosary and Ruby rolled her eyes. “It’s just so much is going on, I’m the middle of getting divorced and he’s well he’s…”

 

“Waiting for you to get divorced?” Annie prompted, “You are having him live in sin Beth. It’s like the tenth commandment right?” 

 

“Seventh. Tenth is you should not covet your neighbor's house.” Beth responded. 

 

“Well the two of you bypassed all that and coveted all over the place. So why be upset about the extra money?” Ruby sat back down and Beth sighed.

 

“I don’t want to be his housewife. I like that we’re partners and he listens to my ideas. He makes me feel good and protected. What if this extra changes that and I let it slide? He starts pulling me from drops and I let it slide. I’m right back where I was: housewife.” 

 

“Baby I highly doubt he wants you to be his Susie homemaker, the man gave you a gun and his “key to the kingdom.” He’s been trying to level you up to Boss status for a long time now.”

 

Ruby walked to her side and pulled her into a warm hug and was soon joined by Annie who covered her back as Beth snuggled into the sisterly embrace.

 

“It scares me sometimes, how overwhelming these feelings I have for him.” She looked at Ruby, “You and Stan are so steady and calm.”

 

“Love runs deep like a river and you and Rio are at the white water rapids right now. You’ll find your own version of calm.”

 

“Yeah enjoy getting wet for now.” Annie snorted and Beth and Ruby laughed. “Can we please watch Housewives of Atlanta now it’s the Beyoncé episode!”

 

“I look like Solange.” Ruby posed and Annie fake took a picture.

 

“Yeah I can see that! Work it baby!”

 

***

 

Ruby and Annie left for the night and Beth went upstairs to check on the children. All of them deep in sleep, no nightmares tonight. Giving Jane one last kiss she turned off the main bedroom light but left the fairy nightlight on for her in case she did wake. She left the door ajar. Moving down the hallway and shutting off the light before heading back downstairs.

 

Hearing the water run in the kitchen she paused briefly. Only one person would be in her kitchen at this late hour. 

 

The island had already been wiped down, chips and cookies sealed and put away. Wine bottles back in their place in the fridge. Rio was rinsing the glasses to ensure staining wouldn’t set. Opening her dishwasher he settled them face down.

 

“You don’t have other dishes right now to do a full cycle.” He said softly closing the washer, latch clicking.

 

Beth shifted her weight, arms crossed, “I will in the morning. Thank you for cleaning up.” 

 

He turned to face her and leaned back against the sink, hands in his pockets. They both quietly stared at each for a moment. They could fill the space with thousands of unspoken words, hours of conversations they never had. 

 

“Thank you. The girls were happy about “their raise.” Beth said, breaking the silence. Rio nodded shifting off the sink but not stepping forward. 

 

“This morning, you were upset.” Beth felt lame, upset didn’t feel an appropriate word for all he must have felt, maybe that’s why they didn’t speak. The right words never seemed present when she needed them. 

 

Tugging at her shirt, she pulled the fabric between her fingers  _ what did people even do with their hands?  _ “You scare me.” She let out a shaky breath, Rio remained quite watching her.

 

“You’re larger than life, the most confident person I’ve ever met. You walk into a room and you just own it, you speak and people obey.”

 

Rio walked slowly towards her while Beth kept her eyes cast away, “What if you wake up one day and wonder why you’re wasting your time playing around with a housewife.” 

 

He stopped right in front of her, she was shrinking herself. He fisted his hands, he wished that carman was there now so he could beat him senseless again, not that it would be enough. Unfurling his fists to take a calming breath he stroked the side of face, lifting her chin. Those ocean eyes searching his own, he’d drown in her if he could.

 

“You scare me. You left once already, I let you go that time. If you want to leave again I don’t think I can do it a second time. I hate not being able to see you and if you didn’t want to see me I don’t know how’d I react. You shake me, you steady me, piss me off and bring me more pleasure. I like playing with you but your not a game to me. I want everything you are and everything you’ll be. What do you want Elizabeth?” 

 

His hand fell from her face, his usual dark gaze soften to that warm melting brown that poured over her decadently.  _ What do you want Elizabeth?  _ She’d been ask that question so many times. By Annie, Ruby, Dean, even her children in their innocence asked her the same. She never answered, she never knew how. Did she dare ask for what she really wanted.

 

_ I want my life to be mine.  _

 

She turned from him and walked into the living area where she kept her crafts table and began to pull out ribbons. White, blue, and red. Cutting them at even lengths she sat and began to weave them quickly. She felt Rio come up behind her, watching her fingers braid the ribbon together. She reached the end and tied them off, clipping the excess.

 

The cord was a bit messy, not her prettiest work but it would do. Standing before him she reached for his right hand. She wrapped it once around his wrist and tied it loosely. Taking the other end she did the same. She intertwined their hands, the cord now hanging between them, suspended by their wrists. Rio cocked his head questioningly. 

 

“This is handfasting. It’s Scottish tradition, a promise of commitment. When the British outlawed it and regulated marriage people would marry in secret at Greta Green using this method.”

 

Rio wrapped the cord with his other hand and rugged her forward, “So you're proposing? Elizabeth I’m touched.” She blushed furiously and he wrapped her in his arms so she could hide her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head grinning.

 

She wrapped her arms around him, she pulled him down so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. 

 

He wrapped her tighter into his embrace, pressing his face to her neck breathing her in. She still had citrus from his body wash lingering on her skin. He was more than pleased by the discovery but he kept his smile hidden against her. 

 

Lips ghosting above her pulse point she turned to meet him halfway as they kissed softly. Sighing against each other. Beth pulled away to break it, Rio chasing her mouth capturing her again. She walked backwards still on her tippy toes and he followed. 

 

He let her go and she took his hand to lead him to her bedroom. They entered the dark room, different from the last time he’d been there. Instead of bright morning light pouring in, pale moonlight filtered through the gauzy curtains, the only witness to their union.

 

Shutting the door behind him she clicked the latch, locking them in. She stepped away from him, not getting far, the cord keeping her tethered to him, so he moved alongside her. 

 

Pressing close again he kissed her once more, that quickly he was losing his breath. Her fingers were at his buttons, she didn’t falter this time moving down the row with practiced ease. Baring his chest to her gaze she pushed the shirt from him, only to have it catch on the cord. He lifted the shirt in the air shaking it. She smiled slipping the cord off briefly, the shirt dropping before slipping the cord back around his wrist. 

 

His hands went to her own shirt and she kept her eyes on his focused gaze unbuttoning her blouse, he pulled the cord from her wrist and pulled the shirt off her body. He reached around her to unclasp her bra and it too fell away. He slipped the cord back around her wrist, fingering the different colored ribbons, hand trailing down to cup her breast and rub his thumb against her erect nipple.

 

“What do they mean? The colors?” Bending his head down he captured the nipple between his teeth, nipping and sucking. His other hand cupped her other breast, squeezing and pulling at the nipple with his fingers. Beth moaned, her hand going to the back of his head.

 

Her nipple popped from his mouth, “Elizabeth? The colors.” He teased the nipple with his tongue.

 

“Colors...white is purity. Blue, loyalty...mmm...red. Red is passion.” Her rubbed the side of her breast with his beard, goosebumps raising. He walked her backwards to settle her on the bed. Moonlight spilling on her skin turning it a pale moonbeam. His hands went to her jeans, he undid them and she rose her hips as he pulled them off her, taking her panties with them. Lifting each foot he pulled her socks off tossing them. He kissed an ankle, sucking a bite into her delicate arch.

 

Tongue trailing downward, Beth biting her lip as Rio paused to suck a bite on her the inside of her thigh, his thumb gliding on the outside of her cunt, spreading the wetness that had formed there.

 

“You have to be quiet. Can’t wake the kids ok?” Rio pressed a kiss to her pussy before slipping his tongue between her folds, tongue flirting around her clit teasing her. She tried to obey, shutting her eyes and fisting the bed spread when his tongue glided on her clit.

 

Her hands moved to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples as he began to fuck her with his tongue, she pulled on them matching the thrusts of his tongue inside of her. His hands were stroking the tops of her thighs and he pulled one leg over his shoulder. Her heel digging into it as he continued to eat her. She felt his thumb slip into her ass and she couldn’t stop the sharp cry. 

 

Stopping he rose his head as Beth turned to look as him. He pressed his finger to his mouth, he stood and she watched him pull his pants and briefs off. Instead of returning between her legs he reached over to her bed stand. She pinked a bit when he pulled out her sleek black vibrator, she’d come far more than once thinking of him with it.

 

He handed it to her and she took it, cord swinging between them. She turned it on, the vibration pulsing quietly, “Show me what you do when I’m not with you Elizabeth.” He loomed over her watching, like he did in so many of her fantasies, watching her come apart for him.

 

She sucked on the vibrator coating the tip with her saliva, she held his gaze as she teased her nipples, her hips shift rhythmically on the bed as she watched him take his cock in his hand, stroking it. The buzzing traveled down, swiping on her belly, around her pelvic bone letting it linger on the bite mark he left inside her thigh before pulling it against her clit. She stroked around teasing herself, biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning aloud. 

 

Pushing the vibrator upward, the vulnerable hood pulled upward it hit her more directly and her head fell back on the bed, she gasped, her free hand moving to play with her breast and twist her nipple. 

 

The cord tugged at her wrist and she looked at him, his hand was stroking rubbing his cock’s head as he watched face. She only let out silent gasp. He leaned closer to her, his eyes raking over her, taking every movement she made, every muscle twitching now with promised release. 

 

Pressing the vibrator more firmly to her clit, she swallowed hard and she felt his hand at her face, his thumb stroking her lip. She took it in her mouth and sucked it. Holding his gaze she felt her inner thighs begin to clench, her hips digging into the bed. His thumb popping out.

 

Heat flushed through her, her pussy fluttered as she panted hard, keeping the vibrator just above her clit to draw out another climax.

 

“Fuck fuck Rio ohhh Rio.” She breathed hard as she turned off the vibrator, Rio loomed over her still, cock in hand. He kissed her, tongues meeting and gliding. He moved to kneel on the bed between her legs. 

 

Vibrator still in her hand Beth switched it back on, the low pulse whirring. Using the the tip coated in her wetness she stroked the underside of his shaft with it. Rio swallowed hard, eagle bobbing beneath his throat. 

 

“Elizabeth…”

 

“Shhh. Quiet remember.” 

 

She watched him this time, his hand fell from gripping his cock and she leaned closer to him, the vibrator gliding up to tease the hood of his cock.

 

“‘My beloved is to me a sachet of myrrh that lies between my breasts. My beloved is to me a cluster of henna blossoms.’ Where is the from Rio?” Vibrator swirling around and around, she moved up along the V of his pelvis, tracing the lines.

 

“Song of Songs 1:13-14.” She smiled at his quick response and she returned the vibrator to his shaft. She rose to sit up, bending down to stroke his tip with her tongue pulling the head in her mouth, the vibrator moving a leisurely pace. His hand was at her head, fingers tugging settling on her scalp.

 

She let him go with a swipe of her tongue, stretching up she murmured against his mouth, placing soft chaste kisses on his swollen bottom lip, “His mouth is most sweet, and he is altogether desirable.This is my beloved and this is my friend…” 

 

Rio growled pressing hard against her mouth, pulling her flush against him, the vibrator crushed between their bodies Beth let it go letting it fall as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. 

 

Hiking one leg around his hip she turned them so he was on his back, “5:16.” He pulled her back to his mouth groaning at her devotion of him.

 

Fingers trailing down her spine, the cord trapped between the pressing at their chests. 

 

“Your lips drip nectar, my bride; honey and milk are under your tongue.” 

 

She smiled softly, “Your also partial to Solomon.”

 

“He knew what he was writing, ‘a king is held captive…’ 

 

Sitting up he lifted her and slid his cock into her warmth, Beth’s gasp echoing softly in the moonlit room. Raising her hips keeping time with his thrusts, fingernails digging into his shoulder. 

 

It was getting harder to keep quiet when he made her feel so much. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, biting down when her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone. She squirmed when his hand went to her bottom, squeezing the plump flesh. Pointer finger slipping to stroke and tease her hole. Twitching she squeezed around him. 

 

He pulled her off and threw her on her knees, gripping her hips as he spread her and thrust back inside hard. She stifled her scream into the comforter as the cord linking them was pulled across her back. Her other arm followed suit and the cord wrapped around her wrists, Rio gripped her arms pushing hard inside of her hitting her sensitive spot over and over. 

 

Beth’s hands fisted, her muffled cry turning into a pleading sob when she heard the vibrator begin to move across her upturn bottom to settle on her hole. 

 

Face red, eyes watering, breath burning in her lungs she jerked hard against him as she her arousal spurted from her, dripping down her thighs. 

 

_ Sadistic fuck!  _ The words came out in strangled cry as he moved the vibrator to her exposed clit and she bucked against him. The tight fisting of her pussy causing him to surrender at last, his hand on her arm gripping hard as he stifled his growl, vibrator shutting off.

 

Breathing hard she felt Rio’s lips on her lower back trailing worshiping kisses, unraveling her wrists from the cord, untethering them he placed the cord on her bed stand and turned her on her back. 

 

Taking one arm he massaged it slowly letting blood flow through her wrist, he did the same with the other, the tingling feelings beginning to dissipate. 

 

“Want to soak in a bath?” Rio asked stroking her face and Beth nodded. He stood and walked to her bathroom, pulling back the flower embroidered curtain he ran the water, checking the temperature before placing the bath stopper. He rummaged in the cabinet beneath her sink pulling out Epsom salts and sprinkled a generous amount. The salt dissolving letting out a soft lavender aroma.

 

Beth draped herself across his back as he put his hand in the water to ensure it didn’t become to hot so they could soak.

 

“We’ll have to soundproof the room.” He turned off the water after the bath filled. She stood and stepped in, sitting in the warm bath, knees to her chest. Rio grabbed her wash cloth and body wash and stepped in behind her, his long legs draped on other side of her, knees sticking out of the water. 

 

Rio scrubbed her back, rubbing gently circles as Beth kept her eyes closed enjoying the soothing motions. “You wouldn’t mind living here then?”

 

“I’m not attached to the penthouse, got it mainly for the privacy and for Marcus. This is your house Elizabeth, it means a lot to you.” Beth shook her head slightly. Before she would have said yes, the house meant everything to her, it was the one stable pinnacle for her and her children. Now with her and Dean divorcing with separate homes in the future change was avoidable.

 

“Once the kids get more settled in we can talk about living arrangements. But I would like if we picked our home together. I’m sure as long as it has a play yard or a pool the kids won’t mind too much where we live. Kenny is getting to his teen years soon he’ll want his own room, so will Danny and the girls and Marcus. We’ll need a bigger house.”

 

“There’s going to be five teenagers living in one house.” Rio muttered with dread. He’d rather engage in a turf war. 

 

Beth groaned as well, “God I didn’t even realize that. Tiny humans are going to be sullen humans.” She silently thanked the Lord that she had decided to get her tubes tied after Jane was born, with her fertility and both their insatiable need for each other pregnancy would have been unavoidable. 

 

“Ok turn around.” They both shifted carefully, water splashing on the floor as Rio leaned forward and Beth took the wash cloth from his. Pouring fresh body wash she scrubbed at his back, taking in the scratches at his shoulders.

 

Nail scores were a constant feature on his back, the first few times she had been embarrassed that she lost control but when he encouraged her to keep doing it that embarrassment shifted to pride. The man sure was pleased with her lack of sexual control.

 

“I’ll look into it, Huntington Woods or Grosse Pointe, schools ain’t bad out that way.” Beth leaned back wrapping her legs around his hips and he leaned against her, dropping low in the water. “I drive everywhere anyway, commute isn’t too bad.”

 

_ It was like they were talking about a regular 9 to 5 office job.  _ Beth was sure she’d never get accustomed to how normal he made their work sound.

 

“Stay tonight, we’ll have breakfast.” Rio shifted back to look at her, raising a brow. “The kids already know you, might as well start getting them used to seeing you at breakfast when you can be there.” Rio smiled softly and nodded, he leaned comfortably against her once more.

 

They remained that way for awhile until the bath became cool. Drying each other off Rio lifted  her into his arms and carried her to bed to do it all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> May I say that Song of Songs is, in my opinion, the sexiest book in the Bible. Be warned he uses a lot of goat analogies...which...ok. Solomon was a bit confused but his heart was in the right place. Anyway I told you it was that SOFT ROMANCE, and yes I married them...sort of. I knew there was a reason I read so many Scottish Harlequins in high school. 
> 
> If you would like to read a bit more about this Scottish tradition I linked it below:  
> https://www.gretnagreen.com/anvil-handfasting-a762
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading!


End file.
